Love Comes Around
by crazynut12
Summary: When Beck and Jade break it off for good ,Tori Snook into Beck's life .Will Beck and Tori Be able to Become a couple or do they stay friends. please read.Lots of Bori/Beri.Little Candre
1. The beginning of Us

**A/N This is my first story so please comment :)**

**Tori's POV**

I was walking around my room wondering if i will ever have Beck .Well he just broke up with jade which was the best thing that ever happened to me .

**Flashback**

"You know that you didn't have to do that to Samantha."

"Yes I did She was staring at you."

"You didn't have to get all Upset ."

"Yes, you would of done nothing."

"You now what?"

"What?"

"We are done."

"B-But beck."

"No buts about it."

"I love you."

"I don't anymore."

"Kay i don't need you anymore But you made a bad choice."

End of Flashback

Today was the day I was going to make my move.

**Beck's POV**

Today Tori asked me to pick her up , so when i got to her house she was standing there in some black shorts , pink and grey shirt and, big pink high the day I was going to ask her out she wears that yes.

"Hey Tor."

"Hey Beck you ready?"

"Yeah You look well great."

"Thanks"

I drove Tori to school looking at her the whole time.I was stunned about how she looked ,i realized it was time to make my move.

**Tori's POV**

He was staring at me the whole time.

"Thanks for the ride ."

"No Prob"

He was leaning in close to me ,I leaned in close too.

**A/N So sorry but i love cliff hangers so most people hate them but not me so PLEASE don't be mad ... I will update today or tommorow **


	2. We are Unbreakable so far

**A/N iI hoped you liked the First chapter .**

**Beck's POV**

OMG we are about to kiss and then all of a sudden,she pulled away.

"I'm so sorry,Beck."

"No no ,my fault."

"Beck, I wanted to kiss you but.."She got cut of by Beck kissing her.

It lasted 11 seconds .Her lips on mine ,it tasted like watermelon .

"Victoria Lillian Vega,will you be my girlfriend."

"Of course,I would love to,only if you be my boyfriend hehe."

"Well I was kinding of hoping to."

**Tori's POV**

My dream happened, I'm now dating Beck Oliver.

"Hey Um when are we telling everybody?"

"How bout now"

"Kay Kay."

"Um everybody Beck and I have something to tell you"

Everyone except Jade looked excited.

"Tori and I are dating."

"Yeah I don't care."Jade said

Cat was jumping up and was rubbing his hands. Robbie had a big smile and said"Wow finally."

I was so excited so, I went on the slap.

_TheSlap_

_Tori Vega: Single to a Relationship : Happy;)_

Cat Valentine:I'm still wondering if Pee and sweat are cousins. Mood : Confused

Beck Oliver:Dating Tori. Mood:excited

Jade West: Going to kill Vega and Beck. mood: Ready to kill

Andre Harris: Congrats to Tor and my man Beck Mood: Proud

Robbie Shapiro:I'm never going to find a :Sad

I thought this is going to be a good relationship.l


	3. Wow

**I'm so sorry it took so long .**

Tori's POV

"Hey guys."

"Hey babe."

"So,do you guys want to go to the movies tonight?"

"Yeah Vega of course I would not because I don't want to be with you."

"Oh."

The bell rang.

"Time to go to Sikowitz."

"Good day boys and squirrels,today we will be doing abc improv but i'll pick Tori,Cat,Andre,and Jade starting with the letter c and starting with Beck."

"Cat can you stand next to the ladies?"

"Do you not like me?"Cat screamed

"Everybody likes you Cat"said Tori

"Full of lies aren't you Vega"Jade stated

"Guess what Cat,Tori's right and Jade is being a gank. Andre said

(**So I'm going to tell you now First is Beck,Cat,Tori,Jade,Andre)**

"Hey Tori"

"I am Cat"

"Just in time Beck because i was going to say hi ."

"Kill me you guys are gross."

"Let's be nice."

"Maybe we can go to the movies later Tor."

"I would love to!"

"Sorry Cat you're out"

"Phooey"

"Tori You're N."

"Nobody will stop me from going."said Tori with a huge smile

"Opps,I will."

"Really Jade I me..."

"Andre, your letter was p."

"I know, I know."

"Beck you're p."

"Probaly we'll see whatever movie you want."

"Quit it you're making me blush."

"Really Tori."

"Shut up Jade."

"Take that back hun."

"Under my bed there are scissors."

"Very cool."

"We aren't going anymore ."said Tor scared

"X -rays are what you're going to need when i'm done with you."

"You have to come."

"Zebras are what Cat and I are going to see."

"Alright,have fun not."

"Baby please come ."

"Coming i'm not."

"Haha beck what de..."

"Sorry Jade d."

"Don't make me beg."

"Everybody needs to beg every once in once in a while."

"Very funny."

I won  
Ring

"Bye class."

"Tor you have to come."

"Cat and I are going to go clothes shopping for Friday you know the prom that no one asked me to and don't ask me till later."I looked in his eyes and said"I love you."I thought noooo."Bye"and she ran off.

_Later_

"But Cat,I told him that I loved him."

"I know I know."

"Let's just go home."

At home

I was unlocking the door when I saw Beck and band stuff.

"OMG Beck you have to le..."

"Just listen."

_If the heart is always searching,_  
_Can you ever find a home?_  
_I've been looking for that someone,_  
_I'll never make it on my own_  
_Dreams can't take the place of loving you,_  
_There's gotta be a million reasons why it's true._

_When you look me in the eyes,_  
_And tell me that you love me._  
_Everything's alright,_  
_When you're right here by my side._  
_When you look me in the eyes,_  
_I catch a glimpse of heaven._  
_I find my paradise,_  
_When you look me in the eyes._

_How long will I be waiting_  
_To be with you again?_  
_Gonna tell you that I love you,_  
_In the best way that I can._  
_I can't take a day without you here,_  
_You're the light that makes my darkness disappear._

_When you look me in the eyes,_  
_And tell me that you love me._  
_Everything's alright,_  
_When you're right here by my side._  
_When you look me in the eyes,_  
_I catch a glimpse of heaven._  
_I find my paradise,_  
_When you look me in the eyes._

_More and more I start to realize,_  
_I can reach my tomorrow,_  
_I can hold my head up high,_  
_And it's all because you're by my side._

_When you look me in the eyes,_  
_And tell me that you love me._  
_Everything's alright,_  
_When you're right here by my side._  
_When I hold you in my arms,_  
_I know that it's forever._  
_I just gotta let you know,_  
_I never wanna let you go._

_When you look me in the eyes._  
_And tell me that you love me._  
_Everything's alright,_  
_When you're right here by my side._  
_When you look me in the eyes,_  
_I catch a glimpse of heaven._  
_I find my paradise,_  
_When you look me in the eyes._  
_Oh_

"Wow."

"Did you like?"

"Did I like , I loved it but i don't feel comfortable so please leave."

"Okay i'll get my stuff tommorow."

"Kay Kay."

"Oh Tori,"

"Yes."

"I love you too."

And he walked away.

Wow

**Heyy please review .Sorry it took so long and if you have any idea then please give it to me thanks.**


	4. AN

**Hi Guy So I'm trying my best to update but with school and all it's kind of hard so I'll try my best to get a chapter up as fast as i can and I love the reviews .The bad ones i couldn't care less or but it does tell me i have to work harder and write better.**

**cheysma2000 Thanks for the awesome reviews!**

**MrsAvanJogia Thanks i was so scared that is was going to be bad!**

DoubleBubble249 Thanks for the awesome ideas!

**FurryFriends143 I'm going to take it as cute :)**

**Izzy Hehe:)**

Guest I'll try to finish as fast as i can:)

boriforever352 i loved the review

Well i'll try to finish as fast as i can


	5. Prom shopping and talking

**Sorry it's been so long but i'm back**

Tori's Pov

I wake up in the morning take a shower,put makeup on ,and eat breakfast .Then make my way to school.I was still scared about what i told Beck so I have been avoiding him.

_Ring_

Time to go to sicowitzs .

"Hi class today Elvis and Toro are going to do a scence about two people that want to get married but she doesn't want to get is Karen and Beck is ."

"But Karen we have to get married TODAY."said Troy/Beck

"What if we're not ready ."said Karen/Tori

"We were ready when we first kissed, made out ,and when we said I love you to each other."

"Well I wasn't we I said I loved you it just happened .Gosh."my voice cracked on happened.

"T-kare.."

"Save it."And I ran out crying.

**Beck's Pov**

"Can I go get her Sikowitz."

"Yeah."

I heard crying in the jainitor's so I went in there and found Tori.

"Hey."

"Hi."

"What's up Tori?"

"I think we are going to you think we can go back to kissing, making out, and none of that I love stuff?"

"Of course."

"KK "

Then we kissed."So Tori next week is prom and I waanted to know i you would be my date,"

"YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSS SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS SSSSSSS."  
sHE screamed

**Tori's Pov**

"Cat Cat."

"Whatty."

"Beck asked me to prom .So,we have to go to the mall and get some Dresses ."

"Yay Robbie asked me too."

"Great."

"I couldn't help but to hear your converstion. So i was wondering if I could well come."Asked Jade

"Yeah who you going with."

"Andre."

"Cool "Cat and I said

_Later__ at the mall_

We were looking at the mall to see what dress to get when Jade came out with the perfect outit."WOW."Cat and I said

She was wearing a black dress with a bow in the middle and #sets of ruffles at the end that went up to her knees with black heels that are sparkly.

"Jade you look amazing."

"Thank you,"

"Now Cat go find a dress."Jade and I said

"KK i'll be back."

"Vega, what are you going to wear?"

"I don't kno- OMG Cat you look fabo."

She was wearing a blue dress that was sparkly all around and had a blue belt round it with white heels with bows.

"You do look great Cat." Jade said

"Now you're turn Tor."

"K."

I was walking around the store when I came across a white dress then noticed everyone will be wearing tht color,so I went to red dresses which was really i went to pink dresses and I noticed a very pretty short pink dress with rufflesand some purple flats with ,I got a white headband.

"OMG You look beautiful Tori."Both Jade and Cat said

"thanks."

_At karoke dokie_

"Hey guys do you want to sing as group."I asked

" "They said right when I saw the boys.

"Guys i saw the guys let's go sing right now.

We walked on stage.

"Hey guys my friends and I will be singing Last Friday Night

There's a stranger in my bed There's a pounding in my head Glitter all over the room Pink flamingos in the pool I smell like a minibar DJ's passed out in the yard Barbies on the barbeque Is this a hickey or a bruise  
Pictures of last night Ended up online I'm screwed Oh well It's a blacked-out blur But I'm pretty sure it ruled Dang  
Last Friday night Yeah we danced on tabletops And we took too many shots Think we kissed but I forgot  
Last Friday night Yeah we maxed our credit cards And got kicked out of the bar So we hit the boulevard  
Last Friday night We went streaking in the park Skinny dipping in the dark Then had a ménage-a-trois  
Last Friday night Yeah I think we broke the law Always say we're gonna stop-op Ooh-ohh  
This Friday night Do it all again This Friday night Do it all again  
Trying to connect the dots Don't know what to tell my boss Think the city towed my car Chandelier is on the floor Ripped my favourite party dress Warrants out for my arrest Think I need a ginger ale That was such an epic fail  
Pictures of last night Ended up online I'm screwed Oh well It's a blacked-out blur But I'm pretty sure it ruled Dang  
Last Friday night Yeah we danced on tabletops And we took too many shots Think we kissed but I forgot  
Last Friday night Yeah we maxed our credit cards And got kicked out of the bars So we hit the boulevards  
Last Friday night We went streaking in the park Skinny dipping in the dark Then had a ménage-a-trois  
Last Friday night Yeah I think we broke the law Always say we're gonna stop-op Ooh-ohh  
This Friday night Do it all again Do it all again This Friday night Do it all again Do it all again This Friday night  
T.G.I.F. T.G.I.F. T.G.I.F. T.G.I.F. T.G.I.F. T.G.I.F. T.G.I.F.  
Last Friday night Yeah we danced on tabletops And we took too many shots Think we kissed but I forgot  
Last Friday night Yeah we maxed our credit cards And got kicked out of the bar So we hit the boulevard  
Last Friday night We went streaking in the park Skinny dipping in the dark Then had a ménage-a-trois  
Last Friday night Yeah I think we broke the law Always say we're gonna stop-op Ooh-ohh  
This Friday night Do it all again  
Whooooo

Thanks:"

**Hope you liked i know it was such a long time sorry**


	6. Jade trys to ruin us

_T_orry** but school got me sidetracked and writer's block so if you can give me some ideas.**

Becks POV

When I walked in to Karoke Dokie, I saw Tori, Jade, and Cat singing Last Friday Night."Hey babe that was great ."

"Thanks I try my best."Tori said

"You know what we should sing them a song ."Andre said

"Sure Andre."Robbie and I said

We went on stage and said "So we are going to sing a song for the girls that just sang and we'll be singing What Makes You Beautiful

[Robbie] _You're insecure, __Don't know what for, __You're turning heads when you walk through the door, __Don't need make-up, __To cover up, __Being the way that you are is enough,  
[Bridge][Andre]__Everyone else in the room can see it, __Everyone else but you,  
[Chorus][All]__Baby you light up my world like nobody else, __The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed, __But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell, You don't know, __Oh oh, __You don't know you're beautiful, __If only you saw what I can see, You'll understand why I want you so desperately, Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe, You don't know, Oh oh, You don't know you're beautiful, __Oh oh, __That's what makes you beautiful  
[Verse 2][Beck]__So c-come on, __You got it wrong, To prove I'm right, I put it in a song, I don't know why, You're being shy, And turn away when I look into your eye eye eyes,  
I saw Tori put her head down so I went in front of her and sang to her.  
[Bridge][Andre]Everyone else in the room can see it, Everyone else but you,  
[Chorus][All] Baby you light up my world like nobody else, The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed, But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell, You don't know, Oh oh, You don't know you're beautiful, If only you saw what I can see, You'll understand why I want you so desperately, Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe, You don't know, Oh oh, You don't know you're beautiful, Oh oh, That's what makes you beautiful  
Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na [x2]  
[Middle 8][Andre]Baby you light up my world like nobody else, The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed, But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,  
[All]You don't know, Oh oh, You don't know you're beautiful,  
[Chorus][All]Baby you light up my world like nobody else, The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed, But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell, You don't know, Oh oh, You don't know you're beautiful ([Andre:] Oh), If only you saw what I can see, You'll understand why I want you so desperately ([Robbie:] desperately), Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe, You don't know, Oh oh, You don't know you're beautiful, Oh oh, You don't know you're beautiful ([Beck:] beautiful) , Oh oh,  
[All]That's what makes you beautiful"_

"That was great babe."Tori said while jumping on Beck.

"thanks."He said letting her down while kissing her.

"So,tommorow is prom."Tori said

"I know ."She smiled very big .

"Did you get a dress yet."I asked

"Yes, did you get a tux ?

"Of course."  
"It's getting late I have to go see you tommorow at school" Tori said

"Kay bye."

"Oh beck two days one month anniversary so I love you."

"Love you too."

_Tori's POV_

I told him i loved him and it felt quite good.

_The next day ...  
_  
"Hey guys ."

"Hi tori."Cat said

"Hi Tor."Robbie said

"Hey TOri."Jadeand andre said

"sup guys ."

"Hello Darling."beck said

"Hello Babe."

"Cat jade do you want to come to my house after school to get ready for prom."

"YES."Cat said  
"sure."  
"Cool."

_After school_

"Hi guys lets get ready."

Jade was wearing her black dress with a bow in the middle and 3 sets of ruffles at the end that went up to her knees with black heels that are sparkly with black nails and eye shadow.

Cat was wearing her blue dress that was sparkly all around and had a blue belt round it with white heels with bows with very colorful makeup and purple nails.

Well, I was wearing my short pink dress with ruffles and purple flats with a white head purple and pink makeup and zebra nail polish.

"We look hot."said Jade

"I know."I said

_At the prom_

"Oh let's go to the bathroom said

"Do you want to go too Jade?"

"NO."

"OK."

_Jade's Pov_

I'm going to find beck to telll I love him and i'm going to kiss him hopefully Tori comes while we are kissing .

"HiBeck"

"Hello Jade ."

"I love you and I never stopped ."

"well I love Tori."

"OH well i'm going to have you."

"Not-." I cut him off by kissing him.

_Tori's POV_

I was walking to go talk to Bek when I saw Jade talking to him so I hid behind a building and heard"

"HiBeck"

"Hello Jade ."

"I love you and I never stopped ."

"well I love Tori."

"OH well i'm going to have you."

"Not-." I cut him off by kissing him

I stepped out and started tapping my foot.

"No Tori."

"Save it Beck ."

"Now jade you are a horrible person so keep off my boyfriend you.. you.. slore."

"Beck time to go."

**I'll try for another chapter later**


	7. Over

**Beck's POV**

Tori and I were dancing to Mine by Taylor Swift and had me start thinking hw mine and Tori's future willbe. I mean we are defintly not the perfet couple but we are an amazing couple if you ask me. She looked me in the eyes and said,"I'm glad I hid behind the door or else we wouldn't be here right now."

"I know."

"I 'm going to get punch you want some."She asked

"sure."

While she went to get punch I went to look for someone Jade was defintly out of the question, Cat's probaly to hyper, Robbie is just to wierd,hmm how about Andre."

"Hey Andre."

"Hi dude I heard about the kiss"

"Oh it was good."

"How good?"

"Don't tell Tori but it was amazing."

"Oh was it better than mine?"A familiar voice said

"Oh Tori."

"You know sometimes I come at amazing times but I come at bad times too I can't belive you."

"Come on Tor."

"No we are done."

**Don Dun Dun I know it's short but i'll try to get more up and try to write a new one shot and also to write more of my Bat #Liveistoshorttoworry :)**


	8. more prom

"So it's time to announce our prom queen and king our king is Beck Oliver and is donated a song to Tori Vega let's play it.."The Dj said

_Forever(by I don't know)_

If every word I said could make your laugh  
I'd talk forever (together my Love)  
I asked the sky just what we had  
It show forever (together my Love)  
If the song I sing to you could fill your heart with joy  
I'd sing it forever (together my Love)

Forever, forever (Together)  
I've been so happy loving you

Let the love I have for you  
Live in your heart and be forever (together my Love)

Forever, forever (Together)  
I've been so happy loving you

If every word I said could make you laugh  
I'd talk forever  
Forever, forever  
I'll be so happy loving you

"And our prom Queen is Tori Vega who donated a song to beck oliver."

_One in a millon by Miley Cyrus_

How did I get here? I turned around and there you were  
I didn't think twice or rationalize  
'Cause somehow I knew

That there was more that just chemistry  
I mean I knew you were kind of into me  
But I figured it's too good to be true

I said, ?Pinch me, where's the catch this time?"  
Can't find a single cloud in the sky  
Help me before I get used to this guy

They say that good things take time  
But really great things happen  
In the blink of an eye

Thought the chances to meet somebody  
Like you were a million to one  
I cannot believe it, you're one in a million

All this time I was looking for love  
Tryna make things work that weren't good enough  
Till I thought I'm through, said, ?I'm done?  
And stumbled into the arms of the one

You're making me laugh about the silliest stuff  
Say that I'm your diamond in the rough  
When I'm mad at you, you come with your velvet touch

Can't believe that I'm so lucky  
I have never felt so happy  
Every time I see that sparkle in your eyes  
[ From: .net ]

They say that good things take time  
But really great things happen  
In the blink of an eye

Thought the chances to meet somebody  
Like you were a million to one  
I cannot believe it, you're one in a million

All this time I was looking for love  
Tryna make things work that weren't good enough  
Till I thought I'm through, said, ?I'm done?  
And stumbled into the arms of the one

I said, ?Pinch me, where's the catch this time?"  
Can't find a single cloud in the sky  
Help me before I get used to this guy

They say that good things take time  
But really great things happen  
In the blink of an eye

Thought the chances to meet somebody  
Like you were a million to one  
I cannot believe it, yeah yeah

They say that good things take time  
But really great things happen  
In the blink of an eye

Thought the chances to meet somebody  
Like you were a million to one  
I cannot believe it, you're one in a million, yeah

One in a million, yeah  
You're one in a million

"so can you please dance?"

"hey Tori."

"Hi beck."

"I'm really really sorry that kiss meant nothing all that mattered is me and you.I really do me-"

I kissed him to shut him up.

"Does that mean we are together agian?"

'duh"


	9. Hanging with Cat

Tori's_ POV_

_It was a normal Saturday in Hollywood bright and early so I thought i'll get in the shower for a while then go and  
_

_make plans I got out the shower I put on some black shorts with a red tank top , a black cardagain over it and some black and grey sandals.I blowed dryed my hair then curled it at the bottom omly of course.  
_

.I started thinking who I should hang out with I can't with Beck because this is his last day in Canada ,Jade I hate her too much for doing that .Andre he's mad at Jade because she was his prom date and she ruined if I hang out with Robbie he'll bring Rex oh Cat she's like my best friend and I want to hang out with her but before I do that i'm going to text Beck.

Me:Hey babe

Beck:Guess what!

Me: What

Beck:I'm coming back today i'm on the plane

Me:Awesome:-)

Beck:Why the nose?And do want to hang out when I get back in 3 hours?:)

Me:Um why not the nose?And I can't might hang out withCat :-(

Beck:Ok luv you

Me:Love you more

Beck: mostest

Me: Liar ;-)

New conversation with Cat

Me:Cat I got my drivers liscense ,want to go to the beach?

Cat: Yes we can use my dads new car,

Me: OK on my way

Cat:KK

I got to Cat's and got in her dad's new car and started driving and talking about how that one time wh

en we both sneaked out the house and when we got back our parents grounded us for 2 weeks , how whenever I feel down I can go to her and I'm basically part of her family and she's part of mine and how she never wants to sneak out.

We started laughing a little more at ared light then I heard a car from behind and I felt the airbag hit my stomach/chest.

**Beck's POV**

I got home and turned on the news to see

"_Breaking news about 20 minutes ago 3 people got in a car accident. One victim is Cat Valentine 17"_please say nothing happened to Tori."_John Buckley 32, And Tori Vega 17. They will be found at Princeton 's all for now" _

When I heard Tori's name my heart dropped, I had to go to Prineton Hospital right away.

_Later at the hospital_

I ran up to the front desk and said,"Where's Tori Vega?"

"Room 289 handsome."

"Sorry but my girlfriend just got in a car crash so if you think you can just flirt with me to you must be da-"I got cut off but Robbie and Andre"Sorry bout him but where is Cat Valentine."

"Room 290."The nurse said grumpily

"Thanks ." We all said

I saw Tori laying there so peacefully so I thought I'd say a couple of things.

"Tori,babe when I saw you on the news I was more than depressed I thought I lost you forever and your my life so I would've killed myself if you were not ,if you're not okay by today I'll pray every night for you .I'll love you forever and always."

That hurt but something brought to my attention it was Tori saying,"I love you to Beck " then closed her eyes.

**Andre's Pov**  
I can't believe Cat and Tori got hurt like that they are my best friends , Cat said," Where's Tori"

**Cliffhanger so I know i haven't wrotten in a while but i'm back1  
dillydill11 Thanks, I'll write more:]  
Bori Lover XOXO Yeah I know I just get so rushed.;]  
Lcat14 Yeah lot's more:}  
bade4nevabori4eva Yeah:} Love the penmane;)  
And all the other ones ;]**

So keep reading.;] Sorry so short  



	10. after the hospital

**Andre's POV**

"Um little red, Tori was more ingured than you so..."

"So, shes dead."Cat said with tears in her big brown eyes.

"No no no shes alive (GCO)"

"THEN WHAT ANDRE "

" I don't know Beck said she should be fine."

"Then why didn't you say that before."Cat said with a huge smile.

"Because I am stupid around you."

Cat blushed.

**Robbie's Pov  
**

No no please say that Andre doesn't like Cat or worse ...Cat like Andre. I need someone to figure out this information but who maybe Jade but why would Cat listen to that might be just a little weird , Tori, Tori would be perfect for the job they know everything about each other. Yes but how long will i give how about 1 week yeah. Hopefully she says my name.

**Becks POV  
**

I was watching Tori wake up, but I didn't know what to tell her I just poured out my heart a couple minutes ago.

"So, how are you?"

"Good, except I can't feel my Arm."

"Oh Cat broke hers too."

"WHAT?"

"Sorry thats the only ingury you guys got."

"Beck, I love you sooo much and how you are the only one here and everything about you."Tori said

I just kept quiet and pulled Tori into a passionate kiss until I got interrupted by ... Ryder.

**Tori's POV**

"What do YOU want?"

"Can I talk to you alone?" He asked

"Sure... Beck."

"Oh okay see you in a bit babe."

"Kay I am going to ask you again. What do you want from me?"

"I want you."

"No you don't. You had me... you had me 5 months ago and you tried to use me."

"I want to make that up to you."

"This is nothing to do me its all what class do you have now? And its always about you ,what you need and what you want and it seems you always want me when you can't have. You like the chase and that's all. So you know what , you can have go."

"But..(GCO)

"I am in a happy relationshipwith Beck, Ryder."

**Later that night **

At Karoke Dokie

"How about a song from miss. Tori Vega?"asked the D.j

I went on stage and said ,"THis is for my best friend Cat Valentine

Yo, my best friend, best friend 'til the very end  
Cause best friends, best friends don't have to pretend  
You need a hand, and I'm right there right beside you  
You in the dark, I'll be the bright light to guide you  
'Member the time, time, times sneaking out the house  
All of the time, time, times that you had your doubts  
And don't forget all the trouble we got into  
We got something you can't undo, do

Laughing so damn hard  
Crashed your dad's new car  
All the scars we share  
I promise, I swear

Wherever you go, just always remember  
That you got a home for now and forever  
And if you get low, just call me whenever  
This is my oath to you  
Wherever you go, just always remember  
You're never alone, we're birds of a feather  
And we'll never change, no matter the weather  
This is my oath to you

I know I drive you crazy, hmm, sometimes  
I know I call you lazy, and that's most times  
But you complete me, and that's no lie  
You are my tuxedo, and I'm your bow tie  
We in the car, sing, sing, singing our song  
Rocking the building, tear it down, like we king kong  
And in my eyes, you can do, do no wrong  
You got a best friend sing, sing along

Laughing so damn hard  
Crashed your dad's new car  
All the scars we share  
I promise, I swear

Wherever you go, just always remember  
That you got a home for now and forever  
And if you get low, just call me whenever  
This is my oath to you  
Wherever you go, just always remember  
You're never alone, we're birds of a feather  
And we'll never change, no matter the weather  
This is my oath to you

Oh ohh, I'll never let you go  
Oh ohh, whoa, this is my oath to you  
Oh ohh, just thought that you should know  
Oh ohh, whoa, this is my oath to you

Yeah...

Wherever you go, just always remember  
That you got a home for now and forever  
And if you get low, just call me whenever  
This is my oath to you  
Wherever you go, just always remember  
You're never alone, we're birds of a feather  
And we'll never change, no matter the weather  
This is my oath to you

Oh ohh  
You should know, you should know, you should know, you should know, yeah  
Oh ohh, whoa, this is my oath to you  
Oh ohh  
Wherever you go, just always remember  
You're never alone, we're birds of a feather  
And we'll never change, no matter the weather  
Oh ohh, this is my oath to you

When I got off stage I saw Cat with tears in her eyes .I hugged her and said "BFFs forever ." She nodded letting the tears come out "Cat Valentine I love you my sister." letting my tears come out too.

**Sorry I haven't wrote in a long time I haven't been on fanfiction for a looong time. So i am going to try and write more for this story and try writing for my Bat story thanks bye.**


	11. Idk chapter name

**Tori's POV**

So basically everything is going and I got our casts off and Beck and I are in love."Hi love."said Beck .  
"Hey babe."  
"So tell me, how much do you love me ?"I didn't know what to do should i pour my heart out or should I just say a lot."I, Tori Vega am absolutely, definitely, positively, unquestionably, no strings attached, beyond any doubt, unconditionally in love with Beck Oliver."  
He leaned down , kissed me with lots of passion, and laughed.  
"You sounded like you were saying vows in a wedding."  
I laughed along with him. I mean lately i've been thinking about being married to him, having kids, and growing old together."So Robbie told me to tell you that he wants to know who Cat likes." He told . ''Well we're having a girls night. I have to get everything ready so you have to leave." He then kissed me like he never had before, he tried to pull away but i wasn't letting him go. Five minutes later, I let him leave. I then put out LOTS of candy on the counter for my best friend. I got out a steeo, made my bed, and lastly ordered a pizza . I put on my pajamas and set up a mini matress big enough for us so if wanted to sleep downstairs. Cat finally got here. and when I opened the door we screamed and hugged . She put down her stuff . She sat down with a bowl of gummy worms and then said  
"So waht should we do?"  
I didn't want to sound like i was desperate to find out who she likes but I said,

"Who do you like?"

she looked at me suprised and said

"...

**Sorry the words were so close together and short but hope you enjoed.**


End file.
